Davis Bloome (Earth-616)
Davis Bloome is an American S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, his typical tasks are assassinations. History Davis became a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent very young, when he did he excelled at assassinations. Some years later he was killed in action, and Hydra brought him back in a metal body, he fought the Hulk several times. When he found out about his roots in S.H.I.E.L.D. he left Hydra and went back to S.H.I.E.L.D. where they accepted him as one of their own again. Power Level Physical Physically he is extremely strong for a cyborg, able to easily fight and defeat the Hulk in unarmed combat. Powers and Abilities Powers Vibranium/Adamantium Composite Cybernetic Body: Davis' main powers derive from his mentally-controlled, electronically-powered, prehensile Vibranium/Adamantium composite body attached to his connected to his Vibranium/Adamantium composite skull. The motors get their power from a small gamma-powered thermo-electric generator (formerly; nuclear-powered thermo-electric generator which needed to be replaced every few of years). Individual micro-circuit control modules (enabling each body part to perform certain pre-programmed actions when Davis loses conscious control). In the event that Davis loses consciousness, the control module of each body part has enough pre-programmed conditional responses in its memory chip to enable it to perform a relatively complex sequence of actions, such as saving his life. *'Superhuman Strength:' Davis body can lift a 100 tons with supreme effort and each limb is capable of moving at hypersonic speeds and strike with the force capable of shattering quituple reinforced titanium steel, and when he overrides the computer limiters he can move at even faster speeds. **'Superhuman Leaping:' The legs are capable of jumping 100s' of feet. When Davis jumps he jumps with superhuman accuracy, and when he overrides the computer limiters he can jump 1 000s' of feet. *'Invulnerability:' Davis' body is completely invulnerable due to them being made out of Vibranium/Adamantium composite; Vibranium; Completely vibration resistant - Adamantium; Completely Indestructible. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Davis' body never need to rest at all. *'Superhuman Speed:' The legs are capable of running at hypersonic speeds, and when he overrides the computer limiters he can run at even faster speeds. *'Superhuman Agility:' Bishop has amazing bodily coordination through his procedure. He can coordinate his body with amazing balance, flexibility, and dexterity. **'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Davis' body is capable of running with near perfect balance indefinitely on a power line. ***'Energy-Dampening Module:' Energy regulators create varying fields from the Vibranium in the molded soles of the foot part of each leg, enabling Davis to survive a fall of several stories on his feet. Given enough momentum, Davis can also scale walls or skim across water, and it also allows the legs to be immune to EMP's. *'Hard-Light Holographic Image Inducer:' After stealing tech from Lucas Bishop he made his body a built in hard-light holographic image inducer that allows him to hide the appearance and feel of his cybernetic parts. Self-Replicating Nanites: Davis has various self-replicating Nanites in various parts of his body. *'White Blood Cells:' The Nanites in his white blood cells are able to regenerate almost anything, and his regeneration has been widely considered equal to X-23, who is better than Wolverine himself. **'Suspended Aging:' The Nanites in his white blood cells keep him youthful and young almost indefinitely. *'Skin Cells:' The Nanites in his skin cells make him immune to high g-force. **'Malleable Skin:' His skin cells are very malleable meaning he can change his appearance just by willing his face to change. **'Superhuman Durability:' His skin cells are much more dense and hard than regular Human skin cells, he is capable of shrugging off blows from decent meta-humans such as Spiderman, Luck Cage, etc., etc., etc. *'Hair:' The Nanites in his hair give him the power to change his hair appearance. *'Brain:' The Nanites in his brain enable his brain to process information at a massively superhuman level comparable to the Leader. **'No Need for Sleep:' His brain no longer needs to sleep to remain efficient. *'Eyes:' The Nanites in his eyes are able to help him see in normal and night-vision that is capable of telescoping and microscoping with a type of slow motion activated through adrenaline while moving at incredible velocities to help him perceive his environment. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' When in a state of heightened adrenaline, because of the slow motion from the Nanites in his eyes and the Nanites in his muscle tissue. he has reacted to a barrage of rpg rockets fired at him during a battle with the Hulk. *'Eardrum' The Nanites in his eardrum are able to help him hear vast distances and at a very high superhuman level. *'Nose Hairs:' The Nanites in his nose hairs are able to help him smell vast distances and at a very high superhuman level. Abilities Indomitable Will: Davis is a very strong-willed person. He is able to overcome most forms of temptation and resist the effects of extreme pain, drugs and toxins to a great extent, though his regeneration may help him with this. Davis is also capable of resisting all forms of mind control; only the strongest willed individuals have a chance of enslaving him. Master Combatant: Davis is a master of a variety of hand-to-hand combat skills. Davis is the most talented and ruthless S.H.I.E.L.D. that has ever fought on Earth. *'Master Martial Artist:' Davis is one of the finest human combatants Earth has ever known, which has turned him into a living Weapon which he uses to punish criminals. He has learned 127 major styles of combat outside the United States. He trained in the US for various martial arts for 2 years. He became 2nd and 3rd degree black belt in Karate, Judo, Jujitsu, Aikido by the time he was 17. At age 17, he left US to further study martial arts under specialized masters. He is a black belt in Savate (French Kickboxing) and Kung Fu. He studied commando style operations with small mercenary units. He has mastered combat training and blind fighting. Bishop has been highly trained, and has mastered, all of the world's most lethal martial arts. While abroad he also mastered Ninjitsu, Muay Thai, Kobudo, Yaw-Yan, Dragon Style Kung Fu, & Tae Kwon Do. He has also been trained in the art of Boxing. Davis has learned many fighting styles. All of these martial arts mastered make Davis in the top 3 premier Martial artists of the Universe. *'Master Assassin:' Davis is a master assassin, capable of utilizing pressure points to their fullest degree. He can assassinate 100 mercenaries before anyone of them even notices him. *'Weapons Master:' Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on all melee weapons. Davis is the single best sword fighter on Earth and has shown great capability and proficiency with knives, sticks and various other weapons including various firearms. Davis is an expert marksman skilled. He is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and firearms. He is almost on par with Bullseye and Hawkeye in terms of accuracy. He practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact. *'Master of Stealth:' Davis' Ninjitsu training has made him a master at stealth and capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. Master Acrobat: He is proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. Super Genius-Level Intellect: Davis has superhuman mental acumen. As a result of the Nanites in his brain he is (in theory) capable of knowledge and comprehension beyond the human ability to understand. He is potentially capable of mastering every worldly subject and capable of adopting concepts completely foreign to his environment. His ability to predict probable outcomes of tactical and strategic scenarios is so advanced that it borders on clairvoyance. His intuition is heightened to the degree that his hunches are almost always correct. Davis has a perfect memory with the ability to recall every moment since he put the Nanites in his brain. Bishop possesses knowledge of genetics, physics, and robotics, and has designed a large number of sophisticated weapons, vehicles, computers, androids, and synthetic humanoids. He is particularly adept at genetic engineering and manipulating radiation for various purposes. *'Polymath:' He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography, & History. Gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensics, Computer Science, Chemistry and Engineering by the time he was 20. He has mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand by the time he was 22. He gained even more degrees in Biology, Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology by the time he was 24. He had learned Forensic Sciences, Medical Sciences, Expanded Computer and Engineering Sciences, improved material sciences for body armor and micro-machinery by the time he was 25. Has also learned Advanced New Development in Forensic and Medical Sciences. *'Master Hacker:' Davis can hack very advanced computer systems, it doesn't matter whether they are alien, futuristic, or they were engineered by Tony Stark, if he wants in he's getting in. *'Master Strategist and Tactician:' Davis is an accomplished strategist. He had been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. *'Master Detective:' Davis is widely considered one of the World's Greatest Detectives, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Davis' most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at the correct conclusions with a fraction of the data. *'Advanced Military Operator:' Davis is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, moutaineering, march or drill skills, map making, map reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. **'Escapologist:' He has been described as one of the greatest escape artists. He has been seen escaping from a Posey straitjacket in less than 52 seconds, and remarked afterwards that the time was way too slow for him. **'Master of Disguise:' Davis has mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 22. Has further learned Expanded Disguise techniques by the time he was 25. Davis has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. **'Interrogation:' Davis is adept in interrogation techniques, often using military methods as well as torture. Several methods seen include hanging a person over the edge of a building by one leg or chaining a person upside down and beating them. He usually just plain uses his frightening appearance to get the answer. "Fear is an excellent motivator" he once said. ***'Intimidation:' It is widely known that Davis has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best are intimidated by him. Even those who aren't afraid of the likes of the Monstar fear Davis. *'Tracking:' Davis was trained in hunting techniques by African Bushmen, and with his enhanced senses he is quite possibly the single greatest tracker ever. *'Ventriloquism:' Davis is able to project his voice to sound as though it is coming from other places. *'Expert Mechanic and Vehicular Driver:' Davis is proficient at combat driving. Has learned improved vehicle designs. Was trained and proficient in advanced vehicles operations. *'Multi-Lingual:' Davis is fluent in English, German, Russian, Spanish, Greek, Latin, Japanese, Mandarin, Cantonese, Hindi, Sanskrit, Arabic, Portuguese, Thai, French, Pashto, Urdu, and Italian. He might be lingual in other languages. Strength Scale Class 100+ Superhuman Strength: Davis body can lift 100 000 tons with supreme effort and each limb is capable of moving at hypersonic speeds and strike with the force capable of shattering Adamantium, and when he overrides the computer limiters he can move at even faster speeds. Weaknesses None Paraphernalia Weapons Atomic Sword: The Atomic Sword can cut through absolutely anything through cutting directly through the single atoms instead of the whole object or person. Equipment Vibranium/Adamantium Composite Cybernetic Body: Davis' main powers derive from his mentally-controlled, electronically-powered, prehensile Vibranium/Adamantium composite body attached to his connected to his Vibranium/Adamantium composite skull. The motors get their power from a small gamma-powered thermo-electric generator (formerly; nuclear-powered thermo-electric generator which needed to be replaced every few of years). Individual micro-circuit control modules (enabling each body part to perform certain pre-programmed actions when Davis loses conscious control). In the event that Davis loses consciousness, the control module of each body part has enough pre-programmed conditional responses in its memory chip to enable it to perform a relatively complex sequence of actions, such as saving his life. *'Superhuman Strength:' Davis body can lift 100 000 tons with supreme effort and each limb is capable of moving at hypersonic speeds and strike with the force capable of shattering Adamantium, and when he overrides the computer limiters he can move at even faster speeds. ***'Superhuman Leaping:' The legs are capable of jumping 1 000s' of feet. When Davis jumps he jumps with superhuman accuracy, and when he overrides the computer limiters he can jump 10 000s' of feet. *'Invulnerability:' Davis' body is completely invulnerable due to them being made out of Vibranium/Adamantium composite; Vibranium; Completely vibration resistant - Adamantium; Completely Indestructible. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Davis' body never need to rest at all. *'Superhuman Speed:' The legs are capable of running at hypersonic speeds, and when he overrides the computer limiters he can run at even faster speeds. *'Superhuman Agility:' Bishop has amazing bodily coordination through his procedure. He can coordinate his body with amazing balance, flexibility, and dexterity. **'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Davis' body is capable of running with near perfect balance indefinitely on a power line. ***'Energy-Dampening Module:' Energy regulators create varying fields from the Vibranium in the molded soles of the foot part of each leg, enabling Davis to survive a fall of several stories on his feet. Given enough momentum, Davis can also scale walls or skim across water, and it also allows the legs to be immune to EMP's. *'Hard-Light Holographic Image Inducer:' After stealing tech from Lucas Bishop he made his body a built in hard-light holographic image inducer that allows him to hide the appearance and feel of his cybernetic legs. Teleportation Device: Davis often employs a teleportation device stolen from Lucas Bishop, it allows him to and from teleport anywhere including; anywhere Earth, as well as, anywhere in other Realms, Dimensions, planets, and even other Universes. Transportation Teleportation: Bishop often employs a teleportation device of his own design, it allows him to teleport from place to place instantaneously. See Also *Clash Galanthor (Earth-616) *Grimm D. Reaper (Earth-616) *Mafistorama (Earth-616) *Dino-Syd (Earth-616) *Ideal (Earth-616) *Heraklaus Alcaeusson (Earth-616) *Dirke Odinson (Earth-616) *Siferris Odinson (Earth-616) *Dirmeilius Thorson (Earth-616) *Amara Surturspawn (Earth-616) *Surke Dilah'm (Earth-616) *Rocky Davis (Earth-616) *Caide van Hellsing (Earth-616) *Lucas Bishop (Earth-616) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Metal Body Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Leaping Category:Invulnerability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Energy Absorption Category:Adhesion Category:Illusion Creation Category:Healing Factor Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Shape-Shifting Category:Super Senses Category:Super Smart Category:Combat Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapons Experts Category:Earth-616 Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Multilingual Category:Super Reflexes Category:AwesomeDymond Category:Hunting/Tracking Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Original Characters